


Hot Buns and Tea

by larryisdead



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Toplouis, Very minimal angst, oopshi, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisdead/pseuds/larryisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has just moved into his new flat across the street from a cozy bakery. Wandering in out of curiosity and a craving for hot buns, Louis is met with the charming, young baker, Harry. Instantly smitten, the two eventually end up in Louis' new flat with the purpose of unpacking but end up sharing peach cobbler, late night tea, and fond feelings all around.</p><p>Or the one where Louis falls for Harry the baker who makes great hot buns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kismetharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetharry/gifts).



> Helloo, teaharrys !! I really hope you enjoy this story, I tried to stay as close to the prompt as possible. There is a smidgen of angst, but it's only to make the story seem more realistic. Either way, i hope you love it !

Louis grunted lightly, dropping the last box on top of the final stack. This was going to take ages to unpack and put away, but it was worth it. Louis was finally on his own and making his way into the world. No more fussing with his siblings about who had to set the table or having his mum constantly worrying about him. Within a few weeks Louis will be a proper man with a proper job. Well, a proper internship that is.

 

A cold draft suddenly swept through the room and Louis felt a chill run up his spine as he walked over to close the open window. Locking the window door tight, he paused for a moment to enjoy the view. This was what basically sold him on the flat. It was a lovely look out onto the street below where small shops where cozily placed along the sidewalk. Currently, leaves dotted the sidewalk as autumn was coming about and it really was a sight to behold. Like a pretty painting. If only Louis could paint.

 

A slew of jumbled guitar riffs cut through the peaceful moment and sent Louis weaving through the stacks to retrieve his phone on the island counter. Checking the caller tag, he rolled his eyes and pressed the button to receive the call.

 

“Hi, mum.” Louis started, making his way back to the window.

 

“Hello, dear. How is it? Did everything turn out okay? When do you need the girls and I to come over to help unpack? I’ll even ask Dan, I’m sure he’d be happy to help. Have you eaten yet? I don’t remember you grabbing a bite before you left with the truck. I told you-“

 

“Mum,” Louis chuckled, stopping his mother from bombarding him with even more questions. “It’s going well and I think I’ll be able to unpack most of it myself with the help of a few of my mates who live down here. Don’t fuss to travel over to Manchester, it’s not worth the time really.”

 

“Lou, I’m just worried about you. Alright, I’ll leave you alone for now but we’ll be visiting at the end of the week.”

 

“Ah, okay. Things should be decent by that time but I would like to have some of your casserole since a week is a long time to go without it.”

 

Louis smiled lightly as he heard his mum laugh for a few moments.

 

“I’ll have to note that. Until then. I miss you so much already, love you.”

 

“Love you too, mum.” Louis waited until his mum hung up before sliding his phone into his denim jeans.

 

The thought of casserole had invaded his mind and had Louis thinking about going out to grab something to eat. Louis was rubbish at cooking and his kitchen wasn’t even set up anyways. Plus, his first day of settling in had gone well. This called for a treat.

 

Within a few minutes, Louis had locked up the entrance to his flat and was heading down on the lift. He had decided that he’d just walk around and pop in and out of the shops along the sidewalk. Nodding politely at the receptionist, he exited through the glass doors and decided on walking left. It was early in the afternoon so the sidewalks were quite bare, save for a few people wandering about and the occasional group of coworkers out for an early lunch. Louis had spotted a Vans shop across the street and eagerly picked up his pace. He quickly looked side to side before making his way to the other side, not bothering to walk the extra few feet in order to use the crosswalk. It didn’t matter much anyways, the streets were just as empty as the sidewalks.

 

Louis pushed the door open and was instantly greeted by the salesgirl. Louis grinned at her and continued further to the back where the male’s shirts were placed. Thumbing through the hangers on the racks, Louis noticed that the girl was seemingly watching him very closely. He was very aware that he was the only one in the store. Perhaps she was just excited to have a customer on such a slow day or maybe she was a newbie who wanted him to buy something so she could finally ring someone up. Nevertheless, Louis settled on a classic back tee with the Vans logo across the front. He carefully checked the tags before finding the right size and draped it over his arm before making his way to the cashier. The salesgirl was already there, bright smile plastered on her face. The purchase was a bit slow, the girl had to pause before pressing the appropriate buttons but it wasn’t too bad especially when she stuck a coupon in the bag before handing it to Louis. Louis thanked her gratefully and made his way out the door and back onto the streets.

 

A small grumble from his stomach reminded Louis of his initial purpose. He paused to and moved to the side to look further down the street for something that would satisfy his hunger. His eyes landed upon a small bakery, looking quite out of place with its antique brick build among the sleek, modern shops. Louis walked closer to get a better view and was soon standing in front of the paned windows.

 

“Pastry house, eh?” Louis mumbled to himself, eyeing the cursive lettering on top of the doors. The cakes displayed in the windows were marvelously decorated, the piping was flawless and Louis found himself hoping that he would have a need for one of these cakes someday. He finally decided on actually walking inside, noticing that the elderly lady that seemed to be working there had been smiling at him for quite some time.

 

“Hello there, thought you’d never come in.” She joked, putting on the rimmed glasses that had been hanging on her apron.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that, I got a bit caught up in staring at the cakes. They’re very beautiful.” Louis chuckled softly, glancing back at them again. 

 

“Ah, yes. Our baker is a very talented man. Were you thinking about purchasing one, dear?”

 

“Mm, kudos to him on his fine work. And sadly no, I was just looking to buy two hot cross buns and a box of chai tea.” Louis responded, reaching over and grabbing the tea package from the tea stand off to the side.

 

“Right, two hot cross buns coming up. While I’m getting them, I’ll send our baker out to say hello. I always love to see his smile light up his face when a new customer compliments his work.” The old lady beamed, making her way to the door behind the counter and opening it. “Harry! We’ve got a new face in the shop, come and say hello!”

 

A series of bumping noises emerged from the other side with a muttered “Shit.” before the door swung open and a young man appeared, his apron wrinkled and a small bun sat atop his head, holding back all his hair except for a few stray curls framing his face.

 

“Oops.” The curly-haired man blurted, noticing that Louis had heard his little slip.

“Hi.” Louis replied, the corners of his mouth already turning up into a smile.

 

L&H

 

“I’ll let you two be while I pop some buns in the oven.” The elderly lady announced before walking through the back door.

 

“Hi, I’m Harry the baker.” The tall man held out his hand to shake, mouth stretched in a wide grin at Louis. Louis had never seen such a bright, sincere smile coming from a stranger before.

 

“Hello, Harry the baker.” Louis paused to laugh lightly, extending his right hand and stepping closer to shake Harry’s. “My name’s Louis.”

 

When Louis pulled back his hand, he noticed that it was covered in a light layer of white powder. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Harry and held up his hand for him to see. A laugh bubbled up from the other boy, and Louis couldn’t help but laugh right along. After a moment of blissful laughing, Louis brought his hand to his mouth and licked his forefinger tentatively before grimacing.

 

“Ooh.. I was hoping it would be sugar.” He reached for a napkin from the dispenser on the counter, setting his shopping bag down as he wiped off his hands.

 

“You won’t get it off like that.” Harry piped up before quickly moving to the sink and wetting a towel whilst washing off his hands as well. He gingerly walked back and held out his hand again while looking earnestly at Louis. “Here, give me your hand.”

 

Louis’ cheeks were heating up, but surely that was because of the heater warming the store and him up.

 

“I can do it myself.” Louis reached out with his left hand while taking a step towards Harry.

“No no, it’s the least I can do for soiling your hand in the first place.” Harry replied, leaning over the counter and reaching for Louis’ right hand, grabbing it and pulling it gently towards him. Louis moved forward and watched as Harry carefully wiped his hand clean.

 

“There we are, a perfectly clean hand. I’ll send you the bill in the mail.”

 

Louis widened his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips.

 

“A bill? If I remember correctly, this was entirely your bidding. You should be glad I’m not suing you for dirtying my precious hand, Harry the baker.” He haughtily stated, awaiting Harry’s reaction.

 

Harry simply laughed and bowed with one arm in the front and one arm in the back, as if he was greeting the Queen herself. “My humblest apologies, sir. Please forgive me for my dire mistake.”

 

As the curly-haired boy stood up, he locked eyes with Louis and time seemed to stop for a few seconds as they both smiled fondly at each other. Harry had piercing, green eyes, so bright they seemed as though they were round emeralds. In the back of his mind, Louis really couldn’t help but hope they would become very good friends.

 

“Hot cross buns, hot cross buns, one a penny two a penny, hot! Cross! Buns!” A joyous voice broke the silence as the old lady returned with a white, paper bag. “Hot cross buns, hot-“

 

“Cross buns! One a penny, two a penny, hot cross buns!” Louis quickly turned to look at the owner of the deep, melodious voice and to his surprise (not really), he saw Harry swinging his arms around and singing along with his fellow worker. The two sang another verse before the elderly woman held out the bag for Louis to take. As their last note faded away, the bakery filled with laughter from the three inhabitants.

 

As their joyous laughter came to a close, Louis paid for his buns and tea and insisted on not receiving the change back. “The rest is for the performance you both put on, it was magnificent.”

 

“If you insist, but make sure you head on back here when you can. That seems like a fair exchange.” The old lady, Margaret (Louis had read her name tag as he was reaching for the buns.) said, smiling brightly.

 

“Oh I’m sure I will, I just moved in across the street.” Louis mentioned, looking over and locking eyes with Harry momentarily. He was smiling goofily at Louis, and his already wide smile seemed to grow bigger when Louis mentioned he’d be back.

 

“Oh! In that complex?” Louis nodded. “Why, Harry lives there! Isn’t that right, Harry?” Harry nodded eagerly, still smiling.

 

“You two will be neighbors, absolutely lovely. Harry, you’ll sure you get him acquainted and moved in alright, won’t you?” 

 

“Oh no no, Harry doesn’t-“

 

“I’dloveto.” Harry quickly said, his voice cracking ever so slightly at the end. He paused to clear his throat, his cheeks a light hue of red. “I mean, I would like to help you. What’s your flat number?”

 

“13-D.” Louis replied robotically, slowly registering that this fit lad wanted to help him despite just meeting minutes ago.

 

“Right, I live two floors just below you, I’ll be over tonight? If that’s okay..?”

 

The kitchen door swung open and Margaret politely dismissed herself to check on the strudels she had just placed in the oven.

 

Louis, having used that opportunity to regain his composure, put on a smug look. “Are you just inviting yourself over? That’s a bit forward, isn’t it? I don’t know whether I should be flattered or a bit scared.”

 

“Flattered.” Harry spoke, not missing a beat. “I’m quite the unpacker. I’ll be an asset. But, if you don’t require my services, I guess I could just eat the peach cobbler I was planning on making to bring over by myself.” 

 

“Harry the baker, are you baiting me with food?”

 

“Perhaps, Louis, perhaps.”

 

“Eight o’clock tonight?”

 

“I’ll be there. With the peach cobbler.”

 

Louis nodded, feeling as though he was mirroring Harry’s comical grin. “That’d be great.”

 

He turned, shifting to hold both his shopping and paper bag in one hand as he walked towards the entrance door. Just as he had his hand on the door, Harry piped up.

 

“My full name isn’t Harry the baker, by the way. It’s Styles, Harry Styles.”

 

Louis turned around, smiling lightly. “Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson.”

 

Before Harry could get out another word, Louis exited and began walking down the street. It took every inch of Louis’ willpower not to look back, but he could basically envision Harry’s lopsided grin as he watched him walk away. Louis was suddenly glad he wore the jeans that hugged his ass just right. 

L&H

 

7 o’clock P.M.

 

7 o’clock P.M. and Louis was sprawled across his uncovered mattress, staring up at the ceiling. Exhausted. Louis had spent the past few hours rearranging the boxes categorically so it would be easier to unpack. It also made the front room look less cluttered. Why was Louis even doing this? If he had been left by himself or to have a couple mates over, he wouldn’t have bothered to move a single box. Mates.

 

“Shit, I need to ring Zayn and tell him I’ve actually moved in.” Louis muttered, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He touched Zayn’s call button and waited as the rings began.

 

“Louis! You finally called, was worried you didn’t make it.” 

 

Louis laughed dryly. “I’m 22 years old Zayn, I can handle moving boxes into a room.”

 

“Right, but can you unpack all those boxes?”

 

“Well..”

 

“Didn’t think so, now what time should I be over? I’ll get Niall to come too, he probably isn’t too busy with James tonight. We’ll order some grub and have some time to—“

 

“Actually Zayn, I have someone coming over to help me tonight..” Louis cut in hesitantly, not quite sure how to tell him.

 

“What?”

“Um, well, I’ve met this fellow who works at a bakery and he offered to help me since he lives in the same complex. I don’t know, I mean, you can still come. And Niall, too. But I just thought it might be weird since—“

 

“You want alone time with him.”

 

“I didn’t say that..” Louis began feeling flustered as he combed his fingers through his fringe.

 

“It’s obvious, Louis. Man, you’ve already managed to get a bloke to come to your new flat and I can’t even work up the nerve to ask Liam out for dinner.”

 

“Well that’s your fault, I’ve already told you he’s interested. You can tell by the way he acts around you, if only you weren’t so fucking blind to it.”

 

“Don’t get mad at me! I should be mad that you put a stranger before your best mates!”

 

“He promised to bring peach cobbler! Plus we might actually get some unpacking done.”

 

“What, you don’t think Niall and I could be productive! I’m hurt, Louis.”

 

“…”

 

He could hear Zayn sigh on the other side, but it wasn’t a serious sigh and that’s when Louis knew that Zayn was never serious in the first place.

 

“So you like this lad, I’m assuming? I mean, you’re letting him help you. Can’t remember the last time you willingly let anyone help out except for Niall and I.”

 

“I said yes for the peach cobbler.” Louis hung up right after that, mostly out of fear. He was not about to have the conversation that that phone call would have led to. Not really in the mood for that. Louis can’t even remember the last time he fancied a lad and. Nope. Stop.

 

Louis’ phone vibrated and he looks down to see the illuminated screen indicating that he received a text from Zayn.

 

‘shagging on the first date doesn’t make for a good relationship, just a reminder (; xx’

 

‘being an ass doesn’t make for a good friendship, just a reminder !!’ Louis smirked, pressing the send button before tossing his phone onto the side.

 

“7:25… I’ll shower and get dressed.” Louis concluded, making his way to the Vans bag and pulling out his new shirt. He then moved to his dresser and shifted around until he found his black trackies. All black always made for a good outfit.

 

7:46 P.M. and Louis was laying down on the small couch in the front room, just waiting around for Harry and watching the steam rise from the Chinese takeout he had placed on the front room table a few minutes ago. He hoped Harry liked Chinese. He was hoping for a lot of things actually, not like he would ever admit to any of them.

 

The entire flat was quiet, save for the shuffling sounds Louis made every time he switched his position on the couch.

 

“Music, that’s what this place needs.” Louis decided, getting up and jogging into his room and grabbing his iPhone dock before returning. He plugged it into one of the outlets near the table and set the dock down.

 

Before Louis could even think about what playlist he should put on, the room filled with the resounding ring of his flat’s doorbell followed by a pattern of knocks that seemed to carry a tune. Louis grinned instantly and messed about with his hair before walking over and unlocking the door. He was excited to start unpacking, is all. At least, that’s what he thinks.

 

“Hi!” Louis says as soon as he opens the door before falling into a bit of a trance. Harry is a vision. Of course Louis thought he was fit from the start, but the Harry standing in front of him was well. A vision. Harry was dressed in a lilac jumper with a coat on top and a pair of black skinny jeans outlining his lanky legs. His hair was down and the curls were so delicately positioned that it would seem as though he spent hours getting them that way, but at the same time they were such a mess as if he had just given them a quick come through. The front of his hair was pulled back by a taupe headscarf. Louis had never seen anyone wear a headscarf before, but he took quite a liking to them as soon as he saw how well they suited Harry.

 

“Hi.” Harry’s gruff voice snapped Louis back to reality. “I brought the peach cobbler.” He raised the big container he had been holding in his hands, and Louis couldn’t help but admire how he had had to roll up his jumper’s sleeves so they wouldn’t cover his hands. Louis was always one for rolling up his clothes.

 

“So, can I come in?” Harry asked, shifting his weight. Louis had forgotten that he would need to speak for the conversation to continue. Damn Harry and his purple jumper.

 

“Yeah, yes, of course. Here, let me just take this from you and-” He had reached forward and was intending to take the peach cobbler inside while Harry got his shoes off but he reached a little too far and now had his hands on top of Harry’s, who was still holding the container.

 

Louis looked up and just like in the bakery, time seemed to stop and suspend between the two. There was something about Harry’s green eyes that always caught Louis. They enticed him, really. It seemed Harry felt the same about Louis’ piercing, icy blue eyes. Green into blue, blue into green.

 

“And?” Harry spoke softly, as if he was afraid to break the moment. Louis could feel Harry loosening his grip on the tray, as if he was passing it off to him.

 

“And…” Louis pulled the tray towards him, feeling Harry’s hands slip out from under carefully until Louis had his hands firmly on the glassware. “You can come in and take off your shoes.. and we can eat. Hope you like Chinese.”

 

“Love it.”

 

Louis set the peach cobbler down on the table near the cartoons of Chinese food and hurried to grab two bottles of water from the pack he had bought from the lobby downstairs. Walking back, he watched as Harry took off his scuffed up brown boots and gingerly walk until they were just standing there facing each other.

 

“Hi.” Louis blurted, very unsure of himself.

 

“I believe we exchanged hi’s back at the door?” Harry commented, a smile tugging at his ever pink lips.

 

“Let’s just eat then, Mr. Harry the baker who also doesn’t like to say hi more than once.” Louis retorted, feeling a bit more sure now that they’ve broken the awkwardness. He sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same.

 

“That’s not true! I love saying hi. Hi, Louis Tomlinson who enjoys hot buns.” Harry sat right down next to him, leaving enough space for another person to sit on the opposite side. Not that Louis was about to tell him to scoot over.

 

“I do enjoy hot buns. They’re very hot. And delicious.” The two of them began piling food onto their plate and eating as they talked.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment since you did eat my buns.”

 

“The buns you baked, yes.”

 

“What other buns could I have been talking about?”

 

Louis coughed immediately, swallowing hard on the orange chicken he had just placed into his mouth.

 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, placing a hand on Louis’ back and patting once before rubbing in circular motions.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine..” Louis smiled, relieved that that had gotten them off the buns topic. He still felt the warmth of Harry’s hand on his back even when he pulled away, as though that little gesture remained. “Thanks for that. Didn’t really help, but..”

 

“No problem at all.” Harry cut him off, grinning lightly. Damn Harry and his various smiles that made Louis fluster all over.

 

The rest of the meal was spent in silence, but a comfortable silence. As if each other’s company was enough. Hard to catch glances at the other before quickly looking back down at their food when they thought the other had caught them. The back of Harry’s hand brushing against Louis’ knee when he reaches for the carton of rice. Louis stealing a piece of broccoli beef off of Harry’s plate and grinning innocently when Harry raises his eyebrow.

 

Only after both plates had been placed atop each other on the table did the talking resume.

 

“Thanks for the dinner, Lou. Really enjoyed it.” Harry was the first to talk, leaning back on the couch. “Wait, can I call you that? Lou?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. Now, I do believe someone brought over a peach cobbler for dessert?” 

 

“Indeed, but.. I’m actually pretty full. Maybe we should actually start unpacking, burn off some calories and then dig in as a treat?”

 

“Excellent plan if I do say so myself, Haz. There, that’s your little nickname since we’ve apparently reached that level.”

 

“That level?” Harry had edged himself to the end of the couch and placed his hands on the tops of his knees.

 

“You know… level of friendship and such.”

 

“Ah.. Right.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“So, the boxes?” Louis stood up and stretched his hands upwards, his shirt lifting up ever so slightly.

 

“The boxes.” Harry stood up as well and began walking over to the boxes, reading the labels. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, using them to cut open the tape.

 

Louis followed after, pulling out things and just setting them around as Harry cut open the boxes.

 

“So…. How’s life?” Louis said hesitantly, looking over at Harry’s turned back.

 

“How’s life..?” Harry turned to look back at him, a confused yet amused expression on his face.

 

“Yes, Haz, how’s life? Don’t judge a chap for trying to make conversation.”

 

Harry shook his head, chuckling. “No, it was just a bit random is all. My life’s going great so far. Nice job at the bakery, quaint little apartment, you know. You?”

 

“Doing well as well.” Louis paused as Harry burst into a fit of giggles. “You alright there?”

 

“Y-yeah.. It’s just.. ‘Doing well as well.’”

 

Louis stopped, unsure whether to run up and smother Harry in little kisses or to smack him across the head. A grown man who laughed wholeheartedly at little word slip ups. How could anything get better than this?

 

“Harry the baker, you silly silly boy.” Louis finally said, walking over to Harry and looking up at him. “You’re something special, aren’t you?”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

“You should.”

 

Fond smiles all around.

 

“Do you want to go for a walk to the park down the street?” Louis asked suddenly, wringing his hands out in a fit of nervousness. 

 

“The park? Now?” Harry pulled out his phone and pressed the home button. “It’s almost 10 at night, Louis. Plus, we’ve barely made a dent in the unpacking.”

 

“I just thought it’d be nice to get some fresh air and.. I just. I just really feel like a walk in the park right now. We can unpack tomorrow, that is, if you’ll come.”

 

“Of course I’ll come. I kind of thought we weren’t going to be able to finish anyways. What about the peach cobbler?”

 

“We can warm it up when we come back.”

 

“Then let’s go, yeah?” 

 

Louis nodded, feeling a huge smile break out on his face. He wasn’t exactly sure why he wanted to take a walk or why he wanted to do it now or why he really wanted to walk with Harry right now. Walking outside was always something he did when he got particularly upset or when he was feeling down, but now he was feeling neither. Nevertheless, he couldn’t think about it now. Not like he wanted to. Grabbing his coat off the top of a box, he walked with Harry to the door, putting on his checkered vans. Harry opened the door for him, using his arm in a sweeping gesture.

 

“What a gentleman.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“I didn’t say thank you.”

 

“It was implied.”

 

The two of them made it to the lift, walking noticeably close together in the spacious hall and never letting much space in between them when in the lift.

 

“So, about your life? I never really did let you finish.” Harry said, smiling sheepishly. 

 

“Right. You know, I’ll have to remember to use more puns. Seems like you’re quite fond of them.” Louis smirked, nudging Harry’s arm. Harry returned the nudge, goofily smiling. “My life is going great. Love department is iffy, haven’t really found a bloke I fancy much yet. Besides that, I’m really happy.” Hook, line, sinker.

 

Louis looked over tentatively, very aware that he was practically in a land mine. What if that wasn’t the right time to come out to Harry? What if Harry was homophobic? What if Harry didn’t want to speak with him anymore? What if—

 

“I see, same about the love department thing. I mean, I’ve had one or two serious relationships before but I’m still on the search for a good man to settle down with.”

 

Louis could have sworn angels had swooped down and sang but that also might’ve just been the elevator signaling that they were on the lobby floor. They began walking out the door, waving to the receptionist and Louis told her that he’d be back in 30 minutes so she wouldn’t have to worry about not being able to go home on time. Harry and Louis seemed to walk even closer, if that was even possible. The crisp air whirled around them, and the silence was even more comfortable, if that was even possible.

 

“Louis?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hi.”

 

Louis stopped to look over and saw no one there. He turned around and saw Harry just standing there, a few feet away from him. Louis could practically feel his heart well up with so much fond and adoration that it could possibly burst. But he would hate it if it did.

 

“Hi, Harry.” Louis took a few steps toward him.

 

“Hi, Lou.” Harry took a few steps toward him.

 

“Hi, Haz.” Louis looked up at Harry.

 

“Lou, I think you’re quite special too.” Harry leaned down.

 

Louis leaned up and that’s when green crashed into blue. Or, more accurately, pink into pink. Well. They kissed, basically. Harry’s warm hands wrapped around Louis’ back. Louis’ arms wrapped around Harry’s mid. A few moments passed. They pulled apart.

 

They looked at each other, mirrored goofy grins.

 

“You know, Harry.. I lied about not fancying any blokes because I really do fancy you and it seems like you might feel the same way too?”

 

“Correct. Very, very correct.”

 

“Peach cobbler and chai tea back at my flat?”

 

“Sounds lovely.”

 

On the way back, arms hooked around each other, Harry and Louis had to stop every few minutes to sneak a few kisses. It made the way back take much longer, but it hardly seemed like they cared. Because they didn’t. On the way up in the lift, Louis couldn’t help but reach up and gently pull one of Harry’s curls. Harry instantly turned to him, looking confused yet amused.

 

“Sorry, I’ve just really wanted to do that since we met.”

 

“Yeah, since the morning basically.” 

 

Right, it had been just been this morning when they first laid eyes on each other. A few alarms went off in Louis’ head. This felt like very familiar ground. He remembered all too well the first time he fell in love, falling too fast and how hard it was to pick up the pieces when it had ended. Should he be worried?

 

Harry seemed to notice his discomfort and he protectively wrapped his hand around Louis’ back when the lift opened to let them out. “Everything alright, Lou?”

 

“Y-yeah.. It’s just, I’m just, hungry. For peach cobbler.” Louis replied, stuttering a bit before fumbling to open the door to his flat and walk in, ahead of Harry.

 

Harry followed silently after, keeping a watchful eye on Lou. He wanted to speak up and press it further, but he was afraid to ruin the tranquil bubble they had created together. Louis rushed to the kitchen and pulled out plates, spoons, and a knife while Harry reached for the tea box and ripped it open. Silence settled down upon them, a comfortable silence but a bit more strained this time. Minutes passed and soon they were both back on the couch, their steaming cups of tea on the table as they ate.

 

“This is extremely good.” Louis said just after his first bite, eagerly spooning another in just after.

 

“What? Did you doubt my baking skills? How could you forget about my amazing buns?”

 

“I didn’t, I was just complimenting you again.”

 

“Ah, I see. We’re still talking about the buns I bake right?” 

 

Louis whipped around to face Harry instantly, an eyebrow arched. “What other buns could we have been talking about?”

 

Harry stared intensely at Louis. Louis stared intensely back. Harry’s lips trembled, a giggle threatening to break through. Louis puckered his lips, raising both his eyebrows questioningly. And that’s when poor Harry lost it and erupted into a fit of laughter with Louis joining in right after. The two laughed and giggled and chortled for a good minute before ending up with Harry’s arm around Louis and Louis snuggled up with his head against Harry’s firm chest. Cobbler crumbs all over his lilac jumper.

 

Louis looked up at Harry, a mischievous smirk taking form. “As much as I enjoy the buns you bake, I quite like the look of your buns as well.”

 

“Hm… My bum buns are pretty fantastic.” A small giggle escaped from Louis’ lips. “Although, Lou, can’t say they’re any better than yours.” And with that, Harry reached over with his free hand and gave Louis’ bum a nice grab, prompting Louis to jump in surprise and move even closer to Harry.

 

“Naughty, very naughty. What happened to the adorable baker I liked so much?”

 

“He’s still here.” Harry smiled softly as he leaned down to graze his lips against Louis. Louis leaned up in response, fully pressing their lips together. Their lips moved in unison, like clockwork. When they both came up for air, Louis quickly moved the plates off the both of them. Harry reached out and roughly pulled him back when he had just set them down, crashing his lips into Louis hard. Louis closed his eyes, letting a small moan leave his lips. Louis could feel Harry sliding his hands up his shirt and as much as he wanted to continue and fall so deeply in love with this charming lad, he couldn’t let himself get carried away.

 

“W-wait.. Harry..” Louis pulled away, reaching and wrapping his hand around Harry’s wrist. “Don’t you think we’re going a bit too fast?”

 

“What do you mean?” Harry’s hand went limp as he tentatively looked at Louis.

 

“Well.. we just met this morning and.. I really want to make this, us, work. Long term. I want it long term, Harry.” 

 

“As do I.” 

 

“Then don’t you think that-“

 

“Louis, I’ve never wanted to do this with anyone else I’ve ever met before. I’ve never felt something so real, so fast with someone. I just.. I just want to give you all I’ve got. Right here. Right now. And forever.” Harry pulled his hand away from Louis’ grip before using both of them to wrap around Louis’. His eyes were nothing but sincere, and he looked at Louis as though there really was no one else in the world. As if no one else mattered. “I know it’s fast but Louis, god, I want to make you mine now. I can’t wait. It’s selfish of me but I really hope it won’t change your opinion of me now. It’s not a one night shot or anything, I want it long term too. With you. And-“

 

It was Louis’ turn to cut Harry off now, pulling his hands away only to cup them around Harry’s face and kiss him. Softly before shrugging his coat off and assisting Harry with his after they had broken apart. And with that, Louis worries were dropped onto the floor where their coats laid. Because Louis felt deep down that Harry spoke nothing but the truth, and that that truth was what he wanted as well. What he believed in.

 

By now Louis and Harry were an entanglement of limbs, Louis straddled Harry and rolled his hips down with his hands cupped around Harry’s face. Harry had his arms around the small of Louis’ back, jutting his hips up every time Louis rolled his hips down. Harry moaned, allowing Louis to bite down on his lip, causing Harry to moan even louder. Louis could feel Harry’s hard-on through both of their jeans.

 

“Bed?” Louis mumbled as he tilted his head back, Harry planting small kisses on his neck.

 

“Yes, please.” Harry pulled away to respond before slipping his hands under Louis’ bum and lifting him up to carry him off. “Where to?”

 

“Down the hall and…. shit.”

 

“Mm?”

 

Louis had forgotten that his “bed” was just a mattress on the floor as of currently, no covers or anything.

 

“Could we do it at your place? My bed isn’t suitable for this, you’d laugh if you saw it.”

 

“Louis you know I wouldn’t but I’m not going to argue.. I need you now to be honest..”

 

Louis nodded feebly in response; he could feel his bulge against his tight jeans. Harry turned around quickly, walking to the door and letting Louis down so he could lock the place up. Louis reached into his pocket, pulling out the keys and fumbling around to get it to fit into the lock. Why of all times did he have to have a case of the butterfingers? Harry moved forward and tried to help, which really only made it worse.

 

“Fuck fuck fucking shit, bloody hell.” The key finally slid in and Louis sighed in relief, locking and placing the keys back in the pocket. “To the lift?”

 

Harry nodded eagerly, grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him to the lift. Thankfully, it was vacant. Despite Harry’s flat being two floors away, Louis’ hands were already entangled in Harry’s curls. He could feel Harry’s breath hot on his neck before he tugged slightly so Harry’s lips would meet his. Before anything got to heated however, the elevator dinged and the two were sent staggering against each other out of the door.

 

“That’s it..” Was all Louis could hear before Harry lifted him up again, and he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Louis cradled his head in the nook of Harry’s neck, suckling his soft skin gently. Before long, Louis could hear Harry himself struggling to open the door with one arm. Fortunately, it didn’t as long and Louis could feel himself being carried into the flat and past rooms until he was placed down on a bed.

 

Louis took a moment to look around. There were polaroid pictures tacked messily on a pin board and fairy lights draped around the top of the ceiling. How Harry managed to get them up there, Louis would never be able to guess. Three journals stacked on the dresser, leathery covers and small engravings on them as though Harry had written them himself. Before Louis could think about it more, however, Harry was gruffly tilting Louis’ chin towards him. Louis leaned up immediately, kissing hard while he reached out and pulled Harry forward into him. Harry ended up on top of Louis, with Louis laying on his back and Harry with his knees on either side of Louis legs to prop him up.

 

“Shirt off.” Louis instructed when they came up for air, pleased when Harry tore it off without hesitation and proceeded to help Louis with taking his off too. What he didn’t expect was for Harry to scoot down and unbutton his trousers as well, pulling them roughly down. He watched as Harry leaned down and bit on his boxer briefs, pulling them by the waistband and letting it snap back a few times. Louis didn’t like being teased.

 

“Harry.. now.. please…”

 

Harry simply smirked before grabbing the waistband in his mouth and pulling it down abruptly. Louis could feel his hard cock rise and before he had time to react, Harry lunged forward and was swirling his tongue around the tip. Louis instantly arched his back before feeling Harry reach up and place his hands on Louis’ tummy as if to tell him to stay still. Louis obliged and whimpered as Harry slowly took his cock whole, bobbing his head up and down. Louis’ breath came short as he closed his eyes tightly, leaning his head back in pleasure. Harry seemed to know how he was making Louis feel as he moved faster. Louis reached down and tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair, tugging lightly every time Harry hit the base of his cock.

 

“I’m- I’m so close, Harry, stop. I want.. I want to..”

 

Harry stopped, circling Louis’ head before leaning up and tilting his head in confusion. Louis motioned for him take his pants off and move towards him. Harry did as he was told and crept up towards Louis. Louis placed his hand on Harry’s chest and pushed so Harry laid back. As much as Louis’ cock was shouting for attention, he wanted Harry to feel just as good as he was feeling now. Louis leaned down and licked Harry’s cock, from the base to head. Harry moaned instantly in response, and Louis could have sworn that it was sheer will that kept him from coming. Louis did this repeatedly before Harry’s moans turned into pleads, to which Louis finally took him in whole. A few bobs and Harry was already yelping that he was close. Louis would have to remember to tease him about this later.

 

“Louis, I want you.. fuck. I want you inside of me, please. Condoms are in the bottom drawer to the right.. lube too..” Harry weakly motioned to the drawer he was talking about and Louis acted quickly, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube and slicking himself up. Harry, having placed a pillow under him, turned over.

 

Louis really had to pause for a moment, to take in the fact that this fit lad was in front of him, asking him to be a part of him. Love is weird, but Louis really believed that this love was a special one. Harry’s small whimper changed Louis’ thought process and he slicked up two fingers. Sliding his fingers along Harry’s bum line, Louis ghosted over Harry’s hole causing him to shiver. He placed his finger atop it firmly, feeling Harry’s bum cheeks quiver. Circling it once, twice, before pushing in fully with one finger. Harry moaned a strangled sound and Louis took that as permission to continue pushing in and out before shoving two fingers in and really moving around, opening him up.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much, alright?” 

 

Harry nodded and Louis tentatively hovered above him before thrusting in slowly. He could see Harry balling his fists into the covers, but seeing as he wasn’t protesting, Louis pulled out and entered again.

 

“Fuck, Louis, fuck, faster, please.”

 

It was Louis’ turn to smirk now as he placed his hands on Harry’s bum cheeks and thrusted in and out of Harry. The friction causing both of them to erupt into moans and a slew of cuss words ensued, but both sounding as endearing as cuss words can. Louis continued going faster, feeling his cock fill inside Harry.

 

“Louis, I’m going to..”

 

“Me too.,.”

 

And with that, Louis hit his climax, coming just as Harry came as well. Both thrust back their heads in pleasure and satisfaction before falling limp, Louis bracing himself by placing his hands on both sides of Harry’s hips. He could already feel his cock going soft and he slowly pulled out, peeling off the soiled condom. A few minutes passed by in silence as they both regained full strength. 

 

“Shower?” Harry finally said, turning back around and sitting up to face Louis.

 

“That sounds lovely.” Louis said softly, swinging his legs over the bed in order to follow Harry into the bathroom.

 

The two showered together, Harry offering to lather the shampoo for Louis, and Louis repaying him with a few pecks on his cherry lips. Cleansed and refreshed, Louis and Harry toweled off. Of course Louis wound up his towel and made a snap at Harry. And of course just Harry smiled fondly, shaking his wet hair to annoy Louis. Louis wasn’t annoyed at all. The two brushed their teeth as well before returning back into the bedroom.

 

“Do you need something to wear?” Harry asked when they exited, thankfully noticing that Louis probably wouldn’t want to wear his previous clothes.

 

“Yes, please. Just a jumper would be nice.”

 

“Alrighty, let’s see.. I’ve got quite a few..” 

 

“A lilac jumper is preferable.”

 

Harry turned, his eyebrow raised. “The one I was wearing?”

 

Louis nodded, waltzing over and picking it up from the bed and draping it over himself. It was oversized on Harry, but it almost swallowed Louis up whole. Harry laughed and shook his head before going to turn off the lights. Louis could feel Harry’s big hands take his and guide him to the bed where the both laid down, Harry on the left and Louis on the right. Louis snuggled right up to Harry, resting his head on his chest as Harry draped an arm over him.

 

“I think I proper fancy you, Harry the baker..” Louis mumbled, yawning just after.

 

“And I to you, Lou.” Harry whispered before the two drifted off into a nice, tranquil slumber.

 

L&H

 

The next morning, Louis woke up to an empty bed. Louis frowned before smelling the rich aromas seeming to come from outside. He followed the scents and was greeted by the lovely view of Harry’s backside, in all its naked glory.

 

“Morning.” Louis said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with sweater paws whilst walking over and hugging Harry from behind. Good thing Harry had the common sense to at least wear an apron.

 

“Morning, sunshine. I’m making eggs Benedict, is that alright?” Harry turned around, wrapping his arms around Louis’ back. 

 

“I do love me some eggs Benedict.”

 

“Good. And maybe a walk to the park afterwards?”

 

“Oops, we never did make it there did we?”

 

“Nope.” Harry chuckled lightheartedly. “Go and get dressed while I finish up.” 

 

Louis leaned up to kiss Harry’s cheek and began to walk back to the bedroom.

 

“Oh, and Louis?”

 

“Yes, Haz?”

 

“Hi.”


	2. Smiley Eyes and Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn finally works up the nerve to ask Liam out because Niall threatens him like the great pal he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Ziam's tidbit ! Enjoy !

Zayn sighed, leaning back on the couch after opening up Louis’ message. Great, all his friends’ lives are going much better than his. Well, it’s not like Niall had a lover but he’s about as happy as can be with a pint and a bucket of chicken. Niall, right. Probably should mention Louis has no need for their assistance.

 

Zayn quickly pulled up Niall’s contact page and touched the call button. Three rings passed by before Niall picked up. Good lad.

 

“Yeh?” Zayn could already tell he interrupted Niall during a meal. Not the first time Zayn has heard Niall speak with his mouth full.

 

“Oy, Niall, Louis doesn’t need our help. He’s got some bloke coming over to canoodle and unpack for him. Doesn’t want us there in case they uh.. they get to more than just unpacking.” 

 

“Really? Louis hasn’t bothered to look around since last year. Must be a special one.”

 

“Must be.” Zayn bit his lip, already knowing what was coming next but also hoping that it wouldn’t come.

 

“So, how’s Liam and you? Got any progress on your whole fate thing?” 

 

“Ehm, well. No. Well. I almost asked him to Tesco’s but I figured he was busy and decided –“

 

“You’re really a lost cause.” 

 

“He’s a fireman in training, Niall! He can’t just go grocery shopping with me, no no, I’d trouble him too much.” 

 

“Louis managed to bring a lad home.”

 

“Yes, but how does that-“

 

“What I’m saying is, if Louis can get out of his slump then you sure as hell can ask Liam to go buy some lettuce with you.”

 

Zayn paused, all the more unsure of himself.

 

“You think he’d say yes?”

 

“I’d be willing to bet my life on it.” 

 

“Fine, I’ll call him tomorrow and-” 

 

“No, you’ll call him today and ask.”

 

“No, I can’t just-”

 

“Do it or I’ll ask him out myself.” Zayn’s mouth went slack as he heard a click and the buzz indicating that the call was over. Fucking Niall always pushing him like that.

 

“I’ll just eat and think it over and then I’ll call him…” Zayn mumbled, about to stand up before stopping himself. He knew he wasn’t going to call him after he ate. He’d just stall again. It was now or never and Zayn was pretty sure Niall wasn’t kidding about calling Liam up. Slowly, almost painfully, Zayn pressed his Contacts app and typed in an L – i -. Liam’s name popped up right away and Zayn tapped once before being brought to his contact page. The call button was illuminated. Should he press it? What if Liam says no? Worse, what if Liam thinks Zayn is annoying?

 

A vibration from his phone sent Zayn out of his self-doubt. A text from Niall.

 

‘im calling him in 15 minutes, hurry up pretty boy’

 

Zayn immediately pressed the call button. One ring went by. Two rings. He’s probably not going to pick up, Zayn thought. At least I can tell Niall I tried. Maybe he’ll leave me alone now—

 

“Hello?” Liam’s voice rung out and Zayn froze.

 

“Helloooo?” Liam continued, in an almost sing song like voice.

 

Speak, Zayn urged himself. Fucking speak before he hangs up.

 

“H-hi Liam, it’s me Zayn.” 

 

“I know, I’ve got caller I.D.” Liam chuckled.

 

“Of course you do!” Zayn laughed nervously in return, still recovering from the fact that he made Liam chuckle.

 

“Did you need anything?”

 

“I uh—yeah. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out for lunch in an hour? My treat since you’re about to become an official fireman, and all.” 

 

 

“Oh, that’s really nice of you, Zayn. Yeah, that’d be great. Thank you so much. Should I meet at your flat?” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll drive us both.”

 

“Sounds amazing, thank you again, Zayn. You’ve really been there for me and I really appreciate it. See you in an hour!” Liam’s cheery voice made Zayn’s heart want to burst.

 

“See you!”

 

Zayn immediately hung up, gave an excited Woop! with a fist punch in the air and swiped to reply to Niall’s text.

 

‘don’t u dare, just called and arranged for lunch instead of tesco’s, how’s that for a pretty boy’

 

Niall was typing his reply.

 

‘gratz m8 (:’

 

Li&Z

 

45 minutes later and Zayn was eagerly waiting. He had on a blue, plaid flannel and black skinnies. His hair was quiffed back, a bit messy. Perfect for a casual lunch date. Hopefully, it would turn out being like a date. Preferably with a goodbye kiss at the end. Mustn’t get too ahead of himself, however.

 

His doorbell rang and he instantly walked over, about to open the door before pausing. It wasn’t cool to answer right away, right? So Zayn waited about 7 more seconds before unlocking and greeting Liam. Liam in his red plaid flannel over a black tank, complete with black skinnies. May God have mercy on Zayn’s soul.

 

“Hey, Zayn! We’re practically matching, would ya look at that.” Liam smiled, his eyes turning into half moons.

 

Suppress. All. Desires. To. Shove. Him. Up. Against. The. Wall. And. Kiss. Him.

 

“Yeah, aha!” Zayn mirrored Liam’s smile, walking closer to him.

 

“So, where to? And thank you again, Zayn. This is all very flattering to me. Not even my mum or pap have acknowledged my becoming a true fireman yet.”

 

“No problem, really. You really deserve it, Li.” Zayn ushered them both out of the door and down the hallway to the lift. “And is a pizza bar alright with you? We can actually just walk there. It’s a neat little place where we can make our own pies. Thought you’d enjoy that.”

 

Liam entered the lift first, pressing the lobby button. “I’m certain I will. Of course only you would know about all these cool eateries. I’m about as lame as rock.”

 

“Would a lame rock be an outstanding fireman with fantastic dance moves?”

 

“Ah, so you do remember my failed attempt at doing an Irish jig.” Were Liam’s cheeks just a bit pinker than Zayn remembered? Did he make Liam blush? No way, no way, Zayn made a mental note to get his eyes checked.

 

“How could I forget? It was not only entertaining but very impressive.” Zayn elbowed Liam gently, laughing.

 

“You flatter me too much.” Liam and Zayn both exited the lift and headed out onto the streets, where Zayn directed Liam to go right.

 

“Well, there’s a lot so many things about you to compliment.” Shit. That was a bit too flirty.

 

“The same goes for you, really.”

 

Zayn almost stopped completely. Did Liam really just..

 

“To the left, Li.”

 

“Ah, thanks.”

 

As Liam and Zayn turned the corner, Zayn’s hand accidentally brushed against the back of Liam’s. Zayn immediately moved a step away but when he turned to apologize, Liam was brightly smiling at him. Curse his smiley eyes.

 

“Is this the place?” Liam asked, a minute after, motioning over to the door where a pizza sign hung over. 

 

“Yep.” Zayn moved forward to open the door for Liam, but Liam beat him to it, opening the door and extending his hand in a cute gesture.

 

“After you, good sir.”

 

Zayn really didn’t think it was possible to fall even more in love, but he was dead wrong as usual.

 

“Why thank you, good man.”

 

Liam giggled, following in after Zayn had entered. If only Zayn could have that giggle as his ringtone. He’d probably never want to pick up calls again. The two walked up to the pizza bar, eyeing the toppings and the varieties of sauces.

 

“Wow, this is a really neat place.” Liam commented, watching as the worker rolled out his dough into a circle. Next, the sauce was splattered on and cheese sprinkled all about before it was handed off to Liam to place whatever toppings he liked.

 

“It is, it’s my favorite really.” Zayn received his next and he thanked the worker with a quick smile.

 

“You took me to lunch at your favorite place?” Liam turned to Zayn, his cheeks a light hue of red. 

 

“Y-yeah..” Zayn averted his eyes instantly, pretending to be focused on how many pepperoni slices he wanted to place on his pizza. 

 

Liam touched the back of Zayn’s hand lightly, sending a shock through Zayn’s arm. “Thanks, Zayn. Again. It really means a lot to me.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” Zayn smiled endearingly, handing off his pizza to the worker to place in the oven before paying for the meals. Liam had already taken the number card to alert where the order was to be taken and the two walked to a cozy booth in the corner.

 

“So…” Zayn started, trying to start a conversation before any awkward silence wove its way into their lunch date.

 

“So.. How’s you and your boyfriend?”

 

“My what?”

 

“You know.. Niall, was it? The blonde lad you brought to my house party a while back.”

 

Zayn couldn’t help but burst out laughing, gripping the table to steady himself. When he finally regained his composure, he was met with Liam looking extremely confused.

 

“I’m-- I’m sorry.. it’s just.” Zayn paused to get out one last laugh. “He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my best friend, Liam. Nono, I’m single for sure.”

 

“Oh..” Was that a smug smile Zayn saw? “Well, um, that’s good to hear.”

 

“Hm?” Zayn raised an eyebrow, smirking.

 

“I mean, they way he was teasing you, it upset me and-“

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Liam. It’s fine.” Zayn chuckled, moving his leg just a bit forward until where it was almost brushing against Liam’s.

 

Both of their pizzas came at the same time. Zayn’s was quite simple, mushroom and pepperoni. Liam’s was, well. His was a smiley face composed of two green bell peppers for eyebrows, two pepperonis for eyes, an olive for a nose and a curved line of sausages for a smile.

 

“Nice pizza you got there.” Zayn grinned, biting a slice of his pizza.

 

“Thanks.” Liam picked up the piece with the eye on it and was about to bite into it before he stopped. “I made it in your honor.” 

 

“Really? I guess it does look like me.” It could’ve looked like anybody, really, but Zayn wasn’t going to not try to fit in another compliment.

 

“Yeah, but. Um. It’s not meant to look like you. It’s supposed to be kind of like.. you make me happy. So technically, it’s me smiling.”

 

That’s it. Zayn pushed his pan to the side, grabbed the placemat underneath it and partially stood up to lean over and kiss Liam while holding the mat so it would cover them. He felt Liam flinch and was about to pull away and run out but just before he could move a muscle, Liam kissed him back. Hard. With his hands cupped around Zayn’s face.

 

A few moments later and they broke apart, wide smiles on both faces. Zayn felt as though his smile might just split his face in two. Liam’s cheeks were as red as the painted tomatoes on the eatery’s walls. Zayn sat down, not breaking eye contact.

 

“You make me happy too, Liam. Very, very happy.” Zayn finally said, and Liam’s smile seemed to stretch even wider.

 

The rest of the meal was spent eating their pizzas, sharing slices, and the occasional leg rub under the table. Liam flicked his olive at Zayn and hit him square on the nose. Zayn returned the favor by sticking a mushroom smack in the middle of Liam’s forehead. Liam picked it off and ate it, laughing like it was the funniest thing that’s ever happened to him.

 

They finished their meals soon after that, walking out the door together.

 

“Zayn?”

 

“Yes, Li?”

 

Liam grabbed his hand, pulling Zayn into a small alley. He pushed Zayn up against the wall, and Zayn didn’t even bother to think about asking why. His mind was empty. Liam slowly leaned forward and caught Zayn’s lip in a passionate kiss and Zayn responded instantly, tilting his head to get at a comfortable angle. When they both broke apart, Liam leaned back with a small smile on his face. 

 

“Thought I’d repay you for that little thing back at the pizza place.”

 

Zayn nodded dumbly before feeling Liam’s hand slip into his as he pulled him back onto the sidewalks. He didn’t let go this time, though.

 

“Oh, and Zayn?”

 

“Mm?” Zayn was still seeing stars.

 

“Can we stop by Tesco’s? I really need to pick up some groceries for a dinner I’m making tonight. As in I’m cooking for you so you better come.”

 

Zayn chuckled, smiling adoringly at Liam. “Wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.”

 

And with that, the two walked down the streets, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ! c:


End file.
